


Snowy Day

by patronwho



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Scorbus, albus and scorpius being cute af, albus is so horny rip, neve - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patronwho/pseuds/patronwho
Summary: Onde Draco foi viajar à trabalho e Albus e Scorpius ficam sozinhos na mansão Malfoy. Está nevando e Scorpius ama neve, mas Albus não.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha primeira fic/oneshot Scorbus, já escrevi ela faz um tempo com o intuito de ser Larry mas fica tão adorável com Scorbus que decidi mudar. Espero que vocês gostem da história e muito obrigada!!!

  
Albus estava jogado na cama enquanto Scorpius andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, tentando convence-lo de que a neve é uma das coisas mais lindas do mundo.

Tudo bem que estava absurdamente frio lá fora e que estava muito melhor ficar dentro de casa com o aquecedor ligado tomando chocolate quente. Mas, quem podia empedir Scorpius de se divertir lá fora? Isso mesmo, Albus. O garoto odiava neve desde que se conhecia por gente. Scorpius já havia tentado de tudo para convence-lo. Até sexo tentara, e quem pensou que Albus cedeu, está totalmente errado.

\- Al, por favor, está um dia lindo lá fora! - Scorpius tentou animar Albus.

\- Se fosse um dia lindo não estaria nevando, Scorpius - resmungou já impaciente.

\- Por favooooor. Existem muitas coisas pra se fazer em um dia de neve!

-Ah é? Quais? - Albus perguntou em um tom desafiador.

\- Nós podemos andar de trenó, fazer bonecos de neve, guerrinha de bola de neve...

\- Mas isso são coisas para crianças - interrompeu, achando graça do que Scorpius queria fazer.

\- Então o que poderíamos fazer? - Perguntou o de olhos azuis já sabendo a resposta que receberia.

\- Coisas para adultos - Albus maliciou, considerando mudar a ideia sobre negar sexo.

\- Será que você não pode parar de pensar em sexo um minuto sequer???

\- Ok ok - Albus concordou. - Vamos fazer o que você tanto quer, mas meu prêmio se eu acabar gostando da neve, vai ser sexo.

Enquanto Scorpius anotava tudo o que eles iriam fazer para não se esquecer depois, Albus colocava seu casaco e suas botas. Pronto para encarar a neve.

-♡-

\- Que tal nós começarmos andando de trenó?

\- Okay Scorpius, mas onde você vai achar trenós?

\- Você nunca percebeu que eu tenho dois trenós guardados no meu quarto?! - exclamou Scorpius fingindo estar indignado.

\- Vai logo pegar esses trenós, gatinho.

\- Esse apelido foi extremamente desnecessário, Albus.

\- Vai logo seu palerma!

\- Palerma? Sério?

\- Só pega essas merdas de trenó senão eu desisto.

\- Okay okay.

Depois de Scorpius pegar os trenós, os garotos saíram a procura de um lugar bom para andar. Logo atrás da mansão do garoto havia um 'morro' onde os dois subiram e posicionaram os trenós.

\- Scorpius! Eu nunca andei de trenó! - disse o de olhos verdes com um pouco de medo.

\- Como nunca? Nem quando criança?

\- Nunca. Qual a parte do "eu odeio neve" você não entendeu?

\- Eu vou descer primeiro e você presta atenção pra fazer igual depois, 'kay?

\- Uhum.

Scorpius sentou-se no trenó e o empurrou morro abaixo. O garoto parecia estar realmente se divertindo, pois o mesmo estava com um sorriso que iluminava seu rosto. Sorriso aliás, que Albus ama.

Quando Scorpius chegou lá em baixo ele se deparou com uma muralha de neve, que na verdade foi sua tentativa de construir um iglu no dia anterior. Scorpius parecia ter cinco anos de idade, mas, na verdade, o garoto tinha 17 anos e Albus também. Os dois estavam na mansão Malfoy e Draco estava viajando.

\- S-SCORPIUS VOCÊ TA B-BEM? - Gritou Albus por conta da distância. Ele estava morrendo de rir.

Scorpius se encontrava caído em cima do monte de neve, ele estava rindo, sinal de que estava bem.

\- SUA VEZ - Scorpius gritou para que Albus ouvisse.

\- Lá vamos nós - murmurou.

Albus sentou no trenó e o empurrou do mesmo jeito que Scorpius havia feito. O garoto sentiu a adrenalina da velocidade, já que o morro não era tão pequeno assim. Quando chegou lá embaixo ele já não tinha mais controle sobre o trenó. O que resultou em um Albus esbarrando no mesmo monte de neve em que Scorpius havia esbarrado.

\- Hey, não foi tão ruim assim, foi? - o de olhos azuis perguntou gargalhando.

\- Tirando a parte em que eu esbarrei nesse monte de neve aka merda? Foi legal sim.

\- Eu sabia que você ia gostar - Scorpius disse dando um beijo nele.

-♡-

– Allll – chamou Scorpius do segundo andar da mansão.

– O que foi agora, babe? – disse Albus subindo as escadas.

Albus pensou que encontraria Scorpius deitado na cama com uma fantasia erótica pedindo para o mesmo fodê-lo. Mas, na verdade ele encontrou o garoto rodeado de roupas pelo chão com uma expressão frustrada.

– O que é isso? – perguntou entrando no meio da confusão.

– Eu não encontro aquele cachecol antigo, sabe? Que tem listras e eu to sempre usando? – disse Scorpius meio desesperado.

– Já pensou em procurar na lavanderia ou no cesto de roupa suja?

– Claro! – Disse Scorpius animado enquanto saía correndo e descia a escada em direção a lavanderia.

– Eu hein – disse Albus seguindo o namorado.

Depois de Scorpius jogar toda a roupa suja do cesto no chão e coloca-las novamente dentro do cesto, ele finalmente achou seu tão procurado cachecol.

– Afinal, pra quê tanto desespero por um cachecol? – Perguntou Albus rindo do namorado que estava dando pulinhos de alegria por ter achado o que tanto queria. – Você é tão gay.

– Eu sei. – Respondeu Scorpius. – O cachecol pra gente montar um boneco de neve, dã.

– Sério? Você vai continuar com essa coisa de me fazer amar a neve? – Perguntou com tédio.

– Claro! Quando as coisas que eu programei para fazermos tiverem acabado, você já vai estar amando a neve! – Repondeu o de olhos azuis como se fosse óbvio.

– Tá Scorpius, vamos lá fora fazer esse boneco de neve logo.

– Ouch, não precisava ser grosso.

– O que você vai precisar para fazer o boneco além do cachecol? – Perguntou Albus indo na direção do namorado para  dar um beijo no mesmo.

– Hmm, pegue as cenouras na cozinha enquanto eu pego meu chapéu lá em cima. Os gravetos a gente pega lá fora.

Os dois se encontraram na porta da casa e pegaram seus casacos e toucas. Scorpius agradeceu a Merlin por ter nevado bastante e ter neve o suficiente para fazer seu boneco.

– Vamos Al, faça uma bola de neve bem grande, okay? Essa vai ser a parte de baixo.

Albus resmungou alguns palavrões enquanto fazia a bola "bem grande" de neve para Scorpius. Na verdade ele só estava ali fora porque estava tremendamente apaixonado pela garoto e seus momentos criança. Após fazer a parte de baixo, Scorpius ajudou ele a fazer uma bola um pouco menor, para ser o centro.

– Ei, não pode fazer isso – resmungou Scorpius depois de ser atingido pela bola de neve que Albus mirou nele.

– Quem disse que não pode? – Falou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

– Seu baby – respondeu Scorpius virando o jogo enquanto Albus o olhava assustado.

– Não fala isso aqui na rua! A vizinhança pode ouvir!

– Eu não tem vizinhos, amor. E se tivesse, eles já teriam ouvido você gemendo.

– Pelo menos eu não grito pra você me foder mais forte, – retrucou Albus.

– A culpa não é minha se revezamos.

– Pelo amor de Deus, vamos parar de falar disso e terminar essa bosta de boneco de neve – respondeu irritado.

– Ui, alguém se irritou – disse Scorpius desferindo um tapa na bunda de Albus.

Enquanto montavam o boneco, Scorpius não conseguia parar de olhar para Albus e  o modo como o garoto tentava esconder que estava se divertindo, era possível perceber isso no brilho de seus olhos, e Scorpius não poderia estar mais apaixonado.

– Tira uma foto que dura mais.

– Talvez eu tire.

– Você nem tem uma câmera, Scorp.

– Scorp? – ele lançou um olhar curioso para Albus.

– É, não sei, só uma tentativa de apelido.

– Gostei, eu acho – disse Scorpius sorrindo.

Albus sorriu de volta para ele e colocou o chapéu do boneco de neve em sua cabeça, fazendo uma careta para Scorpius rir. Ele estava tão adorável que Scorpius não conseguiu se conter e deu um beijo apaixonado no garoto.

– Uou, eu não esperava por isso, – disse Albus.

Scorpius riu e roubou o chapéu da cabeça dele para colocar no boneco.

– Agora está perfeito. – Ele sorriu orgulhoso olhando para o boneco que tinham feito.

– Você fica tão fofo admirando nossa obra prima.

– Obra prima? Eu sabia que você tava começando a gostar do que a gente ta fazendo.

– Eu só estou fazendo por você, não gosto e nunca vou gostar de neve, tá?

– Tá. – Respondeu Scorpius rindo, por que ele sabia que Albus estava mentindo.

– O quê você quer fazer agora?

– Agora você quer saber o vamos fazer? Pensei que não tava interessado. – Disse Scorpius rindo dele.

– Só tava curioso pra saber o que você vai me obrigar a fazer.

– Hmm sei. Não fiz uma lista de coisas muito grande, então acho que agora deveríamos patinar no gelo.

– E onde patinaríamos?

– Você nunca viu o lago perto da mansão? Ele congela no inverno, é perfeito.

– Ah, é verdade, como eu fui me esquecer?

-♡-

– Eu nunca patinei no gelo. – disse Albus com receio.

– Eu te ensino, amor. Não tenha medo.

– Eu não tô com medo.

– É claro que não, – disse Scorpius enquanto deslizava pelo gelo se aproximando de onde Albus estava na neve.

Albus colocou os pés no gelo e tentou deslizar sem sucesso, caindo de bunda no gelo.

– Para de rir e me ajuda, Scorpius.

– Ok ok. Eu vou te ensinar a andar daí você não vai cair tão fácil assim, pode ser?

– Aceito sua ajuda.

Depois de Scorpius ensinar o básico para Albus conseguir patinar sozinho, o garoto ja estava confiante para se aventurar pelo lago congelado.

– Eu tenho que confessar, patinar no gelo até que é legal. – disse Albus.

– Eu sabia que você ia gostar.

– Mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja gostando da neve.

– Nem um pouco.

Eles continuam patinando pelo lago até que Scorpius ouve um barulho de estalo e fala para Albus ficar parado. Aquilo parecia ser perigoso.

– Eu acho que o gelo tá cedendo, vamos voltar.

– Isso é perigoso? – disse Albus voltando a ficar com um pouco de medo.

– Acho que é. Vamos sair pra prevenir.

Os garotos começaram a voltar para a margem do lago e quando Albus ja estava na neve e Scorpius quase chegando lá, o gelo cedeu sob um de seus patins. Albus ficou desesperado e tentou voltar para o gelo para ajuda-lo, mas Scorpius disse para ele ficar na neve pois o peso a mais faria o gelo ceder ainda mais.

Scorpius conseguiu tirar seu pé e quando estava praticamente na neve, o gelo cedeu novamente, mas Albus agarrou o garoto e o puxou para a neve.

– Obrigado por me salvar, amor. – disse Scorpius.

– Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por você, – Albus respondeu sorrindo. – Mas acho que agora que eu te salvei, deveria receber meu prêmio.

– Só vai receber seu prêmio se disser que agora ama dias de neve. – respondeu Scorpius sorrindo.

– Eu amo dias de neve e _você_.

* * *

 


End file.
